


Hawaii Five-0 - On The Brink Of Death

by writingcreature



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Growing Old Together, Hurt Danny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protective Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: This video contains clips from H50 episode 8.09 and 8.10.





	Hawaii Five-0 - On The Brink Of Death




End file.
